Pajamas, Popcorn and Tissues
by xxIvorySkinnedxx
Summary: "How did I end up here?" I murmur, helplessly giggling under him as he makes a show of pinning me to the couch. I feel him smirk against my neck. Planting soft, tantalizing kisses as he whispers. "I believe you said, 'let's watch TV' and I decided to prove to you that, that's an impossible activity with you right next to me." One Shot. Canon. Slight OOC


**Please note this fanfiction contains spoilers for Titanic.**

* * *

"Christian, stop." I repeat as I try, once again, to pull away from him. He doesn't listen and continues trailing kisses down my neck, his hand travelling up my sweater to cup my breast over my bra while the other entangles in my hair.

I groan against him. "How did I end up here?" I murmur, helplessly giggling under him as he makes a show of pinning me to the couch.

I feel him smirk against my neck. Planting soft, tantalizing kisses as he whispers. "I believe you said, 'let's watch TV' and I decided to prove to you that, that's an impossible activity with you right next to me." I can't help laughing again as I try to push him off, but his hand trails up my leg. Biting my lip to keep from moaning I turn to face the television allowing him more access. My eyes closing in ecstasy at his mouth on me until I see it.

"Christian!" I scream and he practically jumps off me, his eyes wide with worry and frustration. "What?" I don't pay attention as I press my hand to his shoulder to sit him up, and reach for the long abandoned remote control on the floor.

I squeal sitting up straight as my hand clutches my beating heart, over the sweater.

"It's _Titanic._ " I breathe in awe.

"What?" He repeats squinting at the television as if in need of glasses, as I increase the volume. My breath thins as the movie title flashes and the tell-tale symphony echoes. Christian alternates between staring at me and the TV as I fold my hind legs underneath me, the couch vibrating from my excited bouncing. "This movie is everything!" I say glancing at him. "I haven't seen it in years and it used to be my favorite movie when I was younger." _Younger meaning exactly 2 years ago._ I pointedly leave out.

"And what movie is this exactly?"

I pause the movie, grateful that Christian's TV has that option before turning to my shirtless Adonis. "Are you kidding?" I clench my hands together in prayer form around the remote. "Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic only the 11 Oscar winning movie, including 'Best Picture' and an iconic, romance tragedy." He rolls his eyes at my words

I heave a dramatic sigh. "You lived with Mia and have never heard of Titanic?"

He rolls his eyes. "Sorry, I was busy getting in to fights and mowing lawns." I cringe at his not so subtle reference to his trouble childhood. "I'm sorry." I say running a hand through his hair, and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "That was insensitive." His hands find either side of my thighs and begin a teasing massage. "You can make it up to me… _by taking off your panties._ " His voice drops to a sultry level that sends arousing ripples down my spine.

"Absolutely not." I manage impressed with my steady voice. "This used to be my movie, we came here to watch TV, and we are watching this movie especially since you _so obviously_ haven't watched it." He pouts up at me his eyes smoldering and looking absolutely gorgeous. "Nope, Grey." I cover his face with my free hand and push him away.

"No sex-pertise please." He laughs against my hand. "Fine," He says pulling away completely. "We'll do it your way Ana."

"Thank you." I say trying to ignore the stab of disappointment as I watch him slip his shirt back on. Our eyes meet, and I see the desire reflected in his eyes, but the hopeless romantic inside me is having none of it. Scenes of the movie flash in my mind reminding me of the outstanding, masterpiece that is Titanic.

I bolt up as I see Christian readying himself to pounce me. "Pajamas, popcorn and tissues." He raises an eyebrow at me, as I round the couch to get to the kitchen. " _Pajamas?_ "

"I want to be comfortable."

"I'm already very uncomfortable, but I'm afraid only you can help me with that." Ignoring him I turn to the pantry. "Do we even have popcorn?" I ask opening and closing cabinets, before finally spotting the box at the back of the top shelf.

"Yes, along with a bunch of other unhealthy things I wish we didn't." Pursuing my lips I turn to the unsatisfied billionaire as he gets up from his lazed position, "Popcorn's healthy."

"Not _super, duper butter microwave_ popcorn." I turn back laughing as I reach for that exact box. _How far can one box be?_ I hop on my toes to feel for the back shelf and finally snag the box, sitting right at the back corner. "Please stop torturing me Ana, before I'm reduced to taking care of myself in the bathroom like a teenager."

I turn back to him, "What?" bewildered. Christian now leans against the back of the couch watching me with dangerous eyes, and stroking his chin thoughtfully. _Oh_ , I realize, _jiggling my ass and biting my lips as I searched for the popcorn._ "Sorry, not my fault you packed it so high."

He breathes a tortured sigh and pushes off the couch. "Drink? Wine?"

"For Titanic, hell no. Pop open some soda." He eyes me strangely easing the fridge door open. "You make me fear this movie."

I smirk. "No worries I'll protect you."

"Sprite?"

"At least 4 cans."

He doesn't argue and I put the popcorn in the microwave, as my stomach starts to bubble with excitement. "I'm going to go change." I say, looking down at my skirt and sweater. Kate and I always watched Titanic in our pajamas with ice cream, pizza and donuts it was a disgusting 3 hour frenzy of tears and laughter.

"I can help." Christian says juggling the 4 cans with ease as he eyes me. I look him up and down and that's when I see it. The evidence that Christian was so ready, _is_ still ready to take me anywhere at the drop of a hat. I flush quickly looking away.

"Rather not." His gaze burns into me even as I close the door behind me.

By the time I'm back in my pink and purple, fuzzy flowers PJ's Christian's set up the entire table. He's prepared 3 packets of popcorn and poured it into a giant, clear plastic bowl and left the cans with 2 glasses and straws. There's also a packet of Hirch's kisses, a bowl filled with various fruit and a roll of toilet paper.

"Aaw," I beam at my Adonis's back as leans against the counter texting away and hesitate as I go to wrap my arms around him. _No go area…_ Resting my hands by his waist and standing on my toes I kiss the shell of his ear. "Aren't you sweet."

"I figured," He says putting the phone down immediately and turning to me. "Since I'm not getting my way I might as well invest in this movie business."

"That's less sweet."

"I'll try harder babe." I roll my eye and grab his hand dragging him to the couch. "You're not changing?"

"In those blue pajamas you gave me?" He sounds horrified.

"You said you loved it." I cry suddenly feeling self- conscious. It took me a long time to pick them and Christian seemed genuinely excited about them at the time. "I do because it was thoughtful and made me feel like you were investing in us, a 'couple thing' as you said. But its hideous Ana."

"Jerk." I chuckle letting go of his hand, grabbing the popcorn and sitting it in my lap so he can't grab me without making a mess.

"Honesty is the key to a successful relationship." He said sitting next to me, I roll my eyes at his logic but grab the remote and rest my head on his shoulder nonetheless. "How long is this movie? 1 hour and a bit?"

"Three…" I whisper. "What?" He sits up so quickly the popcorn jostles and few tumble onto the couch and floor. "Movies are not that long."

"Shh…" I say pressing play. "You won't even notice the time go by."

"I think I might…"

During the first 5 minutes I can tell Christian is hardly paying any attention. He plays with strands of my hair and eats a few grapes from the fruit bowl beside him. I try to ignore him, but am desperate for his every single reaction to the movie.

"So…" He starts causing me to immediately pause the movie. "Is this about the actual sinking of the RMS Titanic, like a documentary? Because the time would make sense then."

"What do you know about Titanic?"

"It was a British passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean in 1912. Caused by an iceberg collision on its way from the Southampton's to New York." Leave it to Christian Grey to leave me speechless, and give me a Wikipedia definition.

"Now add a love story." I say trying to keep it as simple as possible. He groans, but actively pays more attention when the old Rose calls to admit the woman in the drawings her.

* * *

"These guys are freaking insensitive." Christian snarls as Lewis explains the sinking of the Titanic. "This is obviously a traumatic thing that happened for her and he's adding sound effects."

I try not to grin. "What's so funny Ana?"

"You." I mock popping a chocolate into my mouth. "We're hardly 20 minutes in and you're already emotionally attached." He scoffs but I see the humor behind the frown, just as Rose starts her story and I settle against him. Enjoying him, the moment, the fact that we could do normal couple things and enjoy each other's company without sex. It was becoming increasingly apparent that Christian was someone I could spend hours with and never grow jaded by.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I glance up at him casually as young Rose emerges from the car, in the first scene.

"Beautiful." I hesitate at his answer.

"The build, the structure, its magnificent." _Wait, what._ "The Titanic had the chance to be the most marvelous ship in the world, but went down in history for the literal opposite reason- tragic." I roll my eyes at my own stupidity, Christian's like Kate tells me 'most men will choose machinery over women'. I smile secretly but continue, "I meant Rose- Kate Winslet."

"I suppose." He says but I can't read his emotion. "It's over a decade later and she's still considered one of the most beautiful actresses in the world."

"Well then, whoever's in charge hasn't met you." He kisses my head effectively silencing me. Sometime later though, I see his insecurity matches mine. "What about Jack then..?"

"I loved Jack he was everything to me watching this movie for so many years." I pause gushing like the long-time fan I am. "And Leonardo, God, I loved him when I was younger. He was my celebrity crush for the longest time…" I trail off when I look at Christian again. "What?"

"Nothing." I see the silent frustration behind his eyes. My childish Fifty, "Honesty right Grey."

"Just tear it out."

"What?"

"My heart."

I have to bite my tongue, to keep from biting my lip, to stop the laughter threatening to spill out of me. "My new celebrity crush is someone much better though." An immaculate eyebrow meets my statement. "A multi- billionaire entrepreneur who dropped out of Harvard, took a chance and followed his dreams."

"Do I know him?" I feel his cockiness.

"Yeah, Bill Gates."

I feel him deflate next to me and immediately burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist," I say trying to maintain my laughter but, I look at his face again so pointedly disappointed and angry, and laugh again. Christian takes the remote from me waiting for me to finish as tears start streaming. "I'm done, I promise." I wipe my tears at last and settle. "Anastasia you exhaust me." He presses play.

* * *

"I remember feeling like that…"

"Like?"

He gestures to the screen where Jack sees Rose for the first time and stares at her like the angelic, beauty she is. "When I first saw you and my heart, and my world just stopped the moment I looked in your eyes." I turn to face him but he doesn't budge.

"I just knew that you would be so much trouble." I smile and he finally meets my eyes. "I knew I wouldn't be able to let you go." I smile stupidly at him unable to get anything out with worry of tears.

* * *

"You wouldn't ever would you?"

"What kill myself?!" I say outraged. "Because I got tired of your money, parties and lavish gifts?"

"Leave me for it?" He says and sounds so vulnerable that my heart clenches. "Of course not, I'm sorry to say I wouldn't say something and hope you'd notice. But you're a good man Christian, I just want you to know I'm with you, not your money."

"I'd give you everything Ana."

"Don't be like what's his name and try and buy me the _Hope Diamond_ or something."

"It's an estimated 250 million dollars." My jaw drops, who would pay so much for a diamond _\- a rock. Wait, I'm sitting next to that exact type of man._ "You wouldn't."

"Maybe a birthday or anniversary gift."

"No, thank you."

"All I need is you Ana." My head finds his shoulder, "Ditto."

"We're an hour in to this and I think our relationship is growing from it." I laugh grateful for his wit, and press play.

* * *

 _'Well, yes, ma'am, I do... I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count.'_

"I think you're a lot like Jack."

"And you Rose?"

"A little bit… but, mostly Jack too. I'm the ruffian introducing you to a new world. But you're the Jack and Rose bringing me into a new world."

"I can't say I agree with his argument. I never liked adventures, loss of control, or new experiences until I met you."

"No Christian, you were just shrouded and never had a chance to explore." He shakes his head. "I've traveled to tens of countries, and hardly feel like I've seen anything."

"Maybe you weren't looking."

"I'll look with you, when I take you there." I shake my head smiling. "Oh Chris."

* * *

I feel myself tear up as the movie continues, scene after scene evoking my heart and sending my emotions surging. I finish the Hirsch's alone and finish my first Sprite tentatively while Christian picks at my popcorn

"This is the most iconic scene of any movie ever." I say, as Rose gasps. _'I'm flying, Jack!"_ As Jack holds her steady. I try to control the overwhelming tears flowing as old Rose continues to talk. "God this movie." I cry, and Christian unrolls a little of the toilet paper, and gently wipes my tears away because I refuse to acknowledge them.

"Thank you." I whimper unable to control my body, but insist he plays the movie. We continue to watch into _the drawing scene,_ where just before I re- angle myself to watch his reaction. Eating from the huge hand of popcorn I've taken, I don't hesitate in saying, "I wonder how many women you've seen naked."

"Let's not Ana, please I'm enjoying our time together."

"I was just wondering…"  
"Anastasia."

"You know what I'd rather not know."

"You're the only one I've enjoyed to such a giant extent. And have experienced so many firsts, and Jack and Rose adventures together with."

"That will work for now Grey."

 _Sometime later_ , "Those fuckers saw it too late! They had one job!"

"The eternal argument of all fans, next to a number of things. If they had just seen it 1 or 2 minutes earlier." I chomp away at the popcorn as Christian goes off on a two minute rant about statistics, boats and ships facts, and a bunch of logistics I don't understand. Then continues on by going on the phone and ordering a full ship check to all the boats- I was not aware he owned- and ships, insisting he'd be damned if something happened to his crew, family or me.

When he finally sits down, the time at the top of the screen that represents how long the movie has been paused is 47:43. Deducting all the previous times we've paused the movie, he's been up and about for a good 20 of those minutes. He scowls at my expression unconvincingly.

"All done babe?" I hum and lean on the pillow closest to me put the popcorn, which Christian is lying about not eating between us so we both can eat. I watch as Jack is handcuffed and hauled off, as I feel Christian's anxiety with the sinking ship. I grip the pillow next to me, as the tragedy of the story unfolding really starts. As Mr Andrews looks around at his ship and sees how his entire boat will be under water. Passengers as they panic and the fear in their eyes, people getting loaded onto boats.

Rose, and Rose as she finally realizes Jack would never rob her.

"That pretentious snob!" I say reaching for a sprite and handing one to Christian who doesn't argue, and jugs it down in one go. _Rose spits in Caledon Hockley's face, ripping away from his grip and running to find Jack._

"Yes girl! Go!"

Christian's wide eyes meet mine, as Rose frantically searches for anyone to help her free Jack. "Just tell me. Do they survive?"

"I can't tell you that."

"This whole mess is falling apart!"

Exactly 1:40:28 later, I sit once again astounded with this amazing movie. How it can send me through such a spiral of emotions I can never handle. I'm sobbing by the time Rose is safe and sound on the ship that rescues them, and have to excuse myself to the bathroom while Christian finishes the movie by himself. Splashing my face with water, I take in my red eyes and splotchy face. The sudden knock minutes later shocks me, as I replay the scene of Jacks still body in the water. "Ana?"

"Yeah." The threatening tears disappearing with dabs from the guest towel. "I don't know what to do in this situation." I laugh a watery breathy laugh, and open the door. "Me neither," I say the hesitantly add. "I want a hug." The pained look he gives me is enough of an answer.

"Let's just go to bed, I need to lay down for a bit." He nods once and I exit the bathroom sniffling and cross to clean the table, he tugs on my pajama sleeve. "Gail will get it." Too emotionally exhausted to argue I let him lead us to the bedroom.

When I was young I loved this movie because I wished for a love so strong, boundless and age less. Where you'd feel every emotion on such an usually, unreachable depth for other couples. I wished for someone like Jack who risked his life for Rose, and to be like Rose who risked literally everything for Jack. Then went on to honor him exactly as he wanted her too. Living her life to the fullest and honoring him by carrying his name proudly, for as long as she could. I wanted that strength to know I could love so deeply and endlessly.

My eyes watch as he unmakes my side of the bed, throwing off the extra pillows and slides in- jeans and all. Christian holds out his arms to me and I slide in next to him, as close as I can without him feeling uncomfortable.

He strokes my hair silently and I feel his scent all around me, his presence and close my eyes savoring it. He's not Jack. I know that, but Christian's better because he's mine, my Fifty. His moods, humor, wit, cunning and all his shades belonged to me and mine to him. Now that I've watched Titanic again, the tragic heart breaking story that made millions cry and ask the question why, ask _why_ so many times.

I know why.

"That was a fucking terrible movie Ana." I saw it on his face throughout the movie. The surge of emotions that's uncontrollable. His whole body's sagged with exhaustion. "I want to scream, and cry, and have so many questions and solutions."

"Yeah? To answer one there was no possible way they could take turns on that thing."

"Oh obviously the water was too cold to make constant rotations like that, either way one of them would have died. And they couldn't possibly fit on it, the both of them."

I nod glumly against him. "I'm going to be thinking about this for weeks."

"It gets you, right?"

"Got me? It freaking gutted me…" He runs a hand through his hair. "You better have a better movie for me later on." I smile leaning into the cress of his neck and shoulder. "It's a romance movie marathon; I checked while you were on your ship rant."

His shoulder shakes silently, he's chuckling. "And?"

"The Princess Bride is coming on." I say.

"The what?"

"Well, you're certainly in for a surprise later on." I say rolling out of his embrace then re- adjusting so I'm facing him but lying on the pillow. He turns on his side facing me, we're a breath apart.

"I hate to see you cry."

"Then there are a number of movies we cannot watch together; Twilight being number one." He smiles lightly reaching out and stroking my cheeks, still flushed red from crying no doubt. Then cups my cheek and leans in kissing me softly. "But your lips are always so soft." He pulls away and I take in those perfect eyes with an endless depth of grey and emotion, looking at me like I'm a treasure.

"I love you." I say after a beat. "I'm so very lucky to have found a love with you."

"I love you too, Anastasia." He responds. "The word love cannot summarize what I feel for you."

"Let's never go on a cruise, okay?"

"Not unless it's on my ship, or I oversee it in some way." He uses his index finger crossing an x over his chest above his heart. "I swear I'm a Mr Andrew Matthews with ships." I smile and lean in to capture his lips he responds.

"Let's finish what we started on that couch." I murmur gripping his arm. "My tantalizing woman."

"Yours?"

"Yes, you've had a crush on me for a very long time. Since apparently I remind you of Jack and Bill Gates."

"Yes Mr Grey, and I'm all yours." He flips me over so suddenly I yelp but am surprised when I feel his arm wrap around me bringing me closer. "Don't you want to..?"

"Right now, all I want is you against me. To know you're here always." I snuggle up to him. "In that case never let go."

"I promise."


End file.
